Stormy Skies
by Lady Jade1
Summary: Based on Samurai X 2000. Shigeru did not die when Tamono ordered him shot.A new sinister person arrives in Japan to resurrect Gentatsu.Angst, ShigeruGentatsu
1. Default Chapter

Title: Stormy Skies Author: Jade Rating: R Pairings: OMC/Gentatsu, Shigure/Gentatsu, and probably others,I haven't decided yet. Warnings: Extreme violence, m/m sex, AAAANGST A/N : I was whining on one of the RK forums that there's no Shigeru/Gentatsu fic on the Net and one of the other members told me to stop complaining and write one myself.So here's my baby.Be gentle, I write very rarely. Also, while in that fic there IS an OFC as a main character she's not a Mary Sue.The main reason for this is the fact she doesn't fall for any of the guys and she has flaws. K?  
  
Part 1  
  
Walking... Waiting...Alone without a care Hoping... hating... things I cannot bear Do you think it's cool to walk right up And take my life and fuck it up?  
Well, did you? "Slept so Long" by Orgy  
  
It was a quiet and clear night.The full moon was turning silver the leaves of the bamboo trees in the warm and fragnant summer air.But despite it's beauty, the night was way too quiet.There was no wind, no animal sounds - everything was completely quiet and unnaturally still in the bamboo forest that surrounded the charred ruins of the Aizu castle.  
  
Then, suddenly a distant clapping of hooves could be heard. Horses running madly to somewhere.The forest itself was opening its green arms to let the intruders in itself.Because it was afraid.What was in the carriage pulled by those horses was a creature that nature itself had shunned, a curse against all living things.  
  
Finally, the carriage reached the place where the creature wanted to go and stopped.The door opened and a tall man got out.Black velvet robe covered his entire body but the hood was not raised and his features could be seen fully in the moonlight.One could probably say that he was a handsome man, even a beautiful one.But one could also say that the gleaming blade of the katana is also beautiful when it takes life, yielded by a master swordsman; or that the avalanche is beautiful when falling down the mountain slopes in all its white glory, wiping out everything at it's path.Yes, one could say that.  
  
He had painfully white skin that was practically gleaming silver and translucent in the moonlight, chiseled features and dark eyes.What set him even more apart from the other people was his snowy white hair that contrasted with his youthful appearance.  
  
The man gracefully took a few steps forward and looked at the grave at his feet.H ere, in the forest there was a lonely grave.A grave of a man that had been slain years ago, a man who had followed a path of violence and yet, a man who had principles and a noble soul.The perfect choice for the robed stranger's plan.  
  
He crouched at the gravestone and gently wiped the dust from the name on it.A cold and cruel smile graced the bloodless lips.  
  
"Takatsuki Gentatsu"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shigure tried desperately to swallow his scream of pain as the whip bit the flesh of his back again and again.But kami, it hurt so much.He could feel his blood slowly going down and dripping on the dirty ground of the Miyamoto's mansion, seeping from the wounds on his back.But even as the hits become more and more vicious he did not try to struggle, he did not fight neither the bonds that held him in place in his bent position nor the fiery agony he felt in his back. It wouldn't be right to say that he liked the pain.He didn't.But he wanted it.More than anything.The pain delivered by the harsh hits of the whip or the even harsher thrusts of his master in his body after the beating was over were his penance.He deserved it.He deserved every hit, every thrust, he would always deserve them.They were his righteous punishment for his failiures.For letting Gentatsu die.For betraying his beliefs.For leading all those boys to bloody and meaningless end.For failing to protect Toki, the only thing he had left from Gentatsu/  
  
'I should have died then...It should have been me' Shigeru thought as he was slowly loosing consciousness.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Miyamoto Hiroyuki did not like when his pet was not conscious enough to feel HIM. The man, who was in his mid-forties but still well-built and without a single white hair, looked at his slave.  
  
How much he enjoyed seeing him like this - at his feet, golden skin covered in crimson blood, writhing in agony, those brilliant green eyes closed as he struggled not to scream.But no matter how much his servants beat him, no matter how much HE fucked him mercilessly into the ground, the slave would never scream.Ever.For the two years he had owned this gorgeous creature not once he had uttered a single sound.  
  
The government official who had brought the bound man with him had said that he was a present from the Meiji Government to be broken and never set free again. That suited Miyamoto just fine.He did not know who this man was, he had no idea what he had done to get such treatment but he didn't care. The only thing that interested him was to make his new pet scream, to make him give him pleasure. Yes, that was the only thing that interested Miyamoto Hiroyuki about his slave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I've always imagined Japan to colder than this' thought Iante when she got off the merchant ship that brought her here.  
  
Not that the climate had any importance to her.For all she could care it could be freezingly cold or boilingly hot.It didn't matter.It was not important.The only important thing was that HE was here.She had finally found his current location, for she had followed his bloody trail through half the world and was ready to follow him straight to Hell itself if she had to.Knowing him, such action wouldn't be that improbable.  
  
She gently traced with fingers the burnt mark on her hand - a crow in flight, wings wide open, bringing a message of sudden doom.Oh, yes, she would follow him to Hell itself.  
  
But the BIG question was: What the hell was he doing here?! What was he looking for? His actions always had a reason, this couldn't be just a tourist trip to Japan.He wanted something.But WHAT?  
  
To that question Iante did not know the answer. She had managed to gather only bits and pieces of information - the stolen book of Necromicon had found its way into his hands, six women had been murdered ritually in Korea, six more in China.All of them with magical abilities.All of them healers.But why twelve? Why not thirteen if he was trying to create some kind of a soul circle? Maybe he had found the thirteenth woman here in Japan.She couldn't possibly be a healer.She had to be a worrior.  
  
How many warrior women were there in Japan now? How many of them with magical abilities? They shouldn't be that much.  
  
But all this was only a theory and nothing else.Those murders could have had an entirely different reason.And she had to find what if she wanted to put an end of his sinister plans.And Iante was ready to do it by any means necessary.As they say: "Hell hath no fury as the woman scorned" 


	2. Stormy Skies 2

After two hours in this goddamn city, Iante was ready to scream. She did know the spoken language, but the written one was an entirely different matter.  
  
'Why don't these people have signs in other languages?!' the thought nagged her. 'That way I could tell an inn from a shop selling goat balls. '  
  
Not that she had seen such a shop, but anything was possible.  
  
For now, revenge was forgotten in favour of a warm meal and a long bath.  
  
Grumbling under her breath, she failed to notice the horses racing toward her.  
  
Himura Kenshin, once known as Himura Battousai, was cheerily carrying a bucket of tofu when he noticed the woman in the middle of the street, unaware of the oncoming danger. He lunged forward, pulling the woman aside.  
  
Shocked by the stranger's grip, Iante was about to screech at him for his impudence when she realized she had almost been crushed by the fancy carriage galloping past them. 'I need to stay out of lala land. I can't stop him if I get killed by some friggin horses ' Iante thought. Immediately, she closed her half-open mouth and took a better look at her rescuer.  
  
He was a short young man with flaming red hair, violet eyes, a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and the most hideously purple shirt she had seen in her life. "You need to look where you're going, miss." He also had a high- pitched voice and a sweet smile.  
  
"You're right. Thank you for pulling me out of the way," she answered in what she hoped was a grateful tone. Not that she wasn't really grateful, but she hated letting strangers notice her weaknesses. Like daydreaming, for example.  
  
An uncomfortable silence descended. Finally, Iante said, "Yes, well, I'll be going. I have to find a place to stay before sunset...and I can't read your writing so..."  
  
The little guy smiled even more sweetly.  
  
"Why didn't you simply ask someone for directions?"  
  
In moments like this, Iante honestly would have kicked herself in the head if she were physically capable of it.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Well, there's an inn just three blocks down this street."  
  
"Oh...I see. Thank you."  
  
Without further ado, the woman turned away.  
  
Himura Kenshin watched her leave. What a strange woman. It was obvious from her features that she was a foreigner, but how would a foreign woman manage alone in Japan? He quickly made up his mind.  
  
"Hey, miss, wait!"  
  
She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A lone foreign woman, unfamiliar with our customs, might not be safe at an inn. Why don't you come with me? I live in a large house and I'm sure there's enough room for you, that I am."  
  
Iante raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? An inn would be more dangerous than following a complete stranger to his house?" Her tone was more than caustic.  
  
"Do I look threatening, miss?"  
  
She looked at his innocent eyes and his bucket of something white, down to the sword by his side.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving. And let me assure you, I know how to look after myself."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
The little punk was referring to the horses.  
  
She tried to glare him down but it simply didn't work on this guy.  
  
"Fine. Lead the way."  
  
He smiled again and started walking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!  
  
Takimi Shigure was drifting in and out of consciousness on the bare floor. Everything hurt - his arms and legs from the bonds, his back from the whip, and he knew he was bleeding inside. His master had torn him badly when he took him. At moments like these, the memory of Gentatsu's beautiful face and gentle smile soothed the pain in his body and soul.  
  
But he never thought about Gentatsu while Myamoto was taking him. Never. That would be blasphemy.  
  
He should have told Gentatsu about his feelings for him before that fateful night. He should have had the courage to risk rejection. But he couldn't. He was a coward.  
  
'The sky should always be high and clear....'  
  
But now there was no sky. He existed in darkness and nothing could bring back the light, for he would never forgive himself.  
  
Oh, how he hated his master. How he despised and cursed the man in the small hours of the night. How he wished he could tear the bastard to pieces, the man who had taken by force the one thing he had never given to lovers. With both men and women, Takimi Shugure had always been the one to do the taking; he had never submitted to any of them. It was a stupid macho thing, he had been too proud to spread his legs like a woman and be taken like one. But when he met Gentatsu.... For the first time in his life, he fell in love. And he swore that if they became intimate, Gentatsu would be the only one who would take him. He had wanted to do that, he had wanted to submit to his beloved.  
  
Of course, all of it had remained a simple dream. He only saw Gentatsu with women and that discouraged him from any expression of his yearning, afraid of rejection, afraid of losing a friend who was the closest thing to a soulmate he'd ever had...  
  
Even after Gentatsu's death, he never submitted to anyone, intent on keeping his promise.  
  
Untill he was taken by force. He had not been strong enough to prevent it. Yes, he, Takimi Shigure, was truly despicable.  
  
A single diamond tear slid from an emerald eye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
He was really pleased, both with himself and with the body to which he would soon restore life.  
  
His men had dug up an emaciated skeleton. But now, after some of his most powerful magic, flesh once again covered its bones, adorned with hair like wine-coloured silk and eyes that were clear and crystal-blue.  
  
The body had only one flaw. It was not alive. Yet.  
  
He gently sat beside it on the satin sheets. Calm and serene, it was dressed only in a sheer red robe.  
  
Black eyes glinted viciously as a painfully white slender hand caressed the young man's face.  
  
"Yes, very beautiful indeed." 


	3. Stormy Skies 3

The little guy, whose name turned out to be Himura Kenshin, brought Iante to a place called the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. It really was quite large - big house and a big yard, all clean and tidy. It probably would have been a very serene place if not for the sudden female yell:  
  
"OI, KENSHIN!!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"  
  
'Hn, here's one PMSing girl.' Iante thought.  
  
"Oro..."  
  
A small tigress in a yellow kimono sprang from the house with a threatening broom. But seeing the stranger with her rurouni, Kamiya Kaoru stopped in her tracks and turned questioning eyes to Kenshin, who smiled placatingly and said:  
  
"Hello, Kaoru-dono." He indicated Iante. " This is Miss Iante Damodred. I met her in town and she was looking for a place to stay, so I invited her to stay with us for a few days," he mumbled quickly, seeing Kaoru's increasingly cloudy expression.  
  
Iante hurried to add:  
  
"I'll pay, of course. I do not wish to impose."  
  
Kaoru looked at the strange woman - at least a head taller than Kenshin, pale-skinned, quite pretty, with black hair tinted red in the sun and steel- grey eyes.She was dressed in almost indecently tight pants with a white shirt and dark blue vest. In her hands she was carrying a single bag.  
  
"Oh, no, Miss, you're our guest here, you shouldn't think about paying."  
  
Iante squared her shoulders.  
  
"I insist. I will not feel comfortable if I know that I am a free-loader. Please."  
  
Kaoru had nothing to say to that, so just sighed and smiled:  
  
"Well, if you insist, then by all means, please come inside...Can you cook?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Iante found out, the little 'family' in the Dojo consisted of the owner, Kamiya Kaoru, Kenshin, who had been a rurouni but now lived with Kaoru (at that point Iante wondered exactly what the relationship between these two was), and a boy called Miyojin Yahiko.  
  
The dinner turned out to be quite fun, with Kaoru and Yahiko arguing constantly and Kenshin trying to placate them only to have his head bitten off by Kaoru. The girl really was a little raccoon.  
  
Iante had cooked the dinner meal, for Kaoru couldn't cook to save her life and Iante definitely did not want to be poisoned on her first night in Japan. They had been a bit puzzled by the foreign meal, but Iante was a good cook so there weren't many complaints.  
  
The slightly dysfunctional family gave Iante a pang in her heart. This had been taken away from her by the very man she pursued now.  
  
Tomorrow she had to start looking for clues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Holding the book of Necromicon, the man looked down at the corpse on the bed. Finally. After so many efforts, so many difficulties and problems, he was near his goal. After he brought back the soul of this man from the world of the dead, all he would need was a warrior girl with magical abilities.  
  
He opened the book, his eyes raking over the ancient inscriptions which were said to be written in human blood. The graceful fingers lovingly traced the text as he chanted:  
  
"Kryv pri kryvta, pepel pri pepelta, prah pri prahta. Vyrni se pri men, Takastuki Gentatsu. Napusni sveta na senkite i se vyrni tzarstvoto na jivite. Prizovavam te! Prizovavam te! Prizivavam te! PRIZOVAVAM TE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Blinding, liquid green light filled the room. The screams of a thousand tortured souls echoed in the small space, resonating in the stone walls. A black core of darkness appeared in the light and slowly began to take the shape of a human male.  
  
Watching this horrific scene, the man laughed, practically screeching with laughter. He had done it. He had finally done it.  
  
The black shadow slowly descended over the body of Takatsuki Gentatsu, breathing life into the dead limbs.  
  
As suddenly as the voices and light had appeared, they vanished. All that was left were two men, both of them alive, and the bed which one of them lay on.  
  
The man who had been Takatsuki Gentatsu slowly rose, glowing blue eyes fixed on the one who had resurrected him. The sensuous lips opened in a sly smile to uncover long, sharp fangs.  
  
" I'm thirsty," he said, melodic and velvet.  
  
" I know," answered the man.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Far away, Iante suddenly woke on her futon. Something horrible had been done tonight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takimi Shigure did not like to dream because he almost always had nightmares. But from time to time, he was graced with pleasant dreams. At least, any dream in which Gentatsu was present and WASN'T killed was a good dream.  
  
Tonight's dream was a bit odd, though. It started like any other dream about Gentatsu. They were in the bamboo forest around the house that Gentatsu and his men had attacked that fateful night. The moon was full and shining brightly.  
  
Drawing his sword from its sheath, Shigure raced into the yard with a scream and looked madly around, only to see slain men on the bloody ground. Then he saw the gleam of naked swords in the forest. He knew what he would find but ran in that direction anyway, desperately hoping to reach him in time, just this once.  
  
To his shock, he actually did.  
  
Gentatsu was standing there, silken hair down, the body of the Battousai at his feet. There was blood on him, on his clothes, on his face, on his sword. He looked absolutely beautiful. The silver moonlight made the scene eerie, ethereal, unreal.  
  
With a small smile, Gentatsu caressed the face of his friend, who in turn leaned desperately into the touch of those graceful fingers.  
  
"My poor Shigure. What have they done to you?"  
  
Shigure could feel tears slowly running down his cheeks.  
  
"I love you "  
  
"I know. I always knew. "  
  
Lovingly, Gentatsu kissed Shigure's lips. Shigure opened his mouth pliantly, letting the tongue of his friend inside as strong hands drew him into a heated embrace. The kiss stopped only to lick his neck instead. Shigure sighed, cradled the silken head, and bared his throat for better access. The hands on his hips grabbed his bottom and ground his pelvis against Gentatsu's crotch. Heated hardness grinded against heated hardness. The mouth on his neck was licking and sucking and Shigure moaned in pleasure. He had wished for this for so long.  
  
"What are you ready to do for me, Shigure?"  
  
"Everything. I'll do everything for you!"  
  
"Will you give yourself to me? Mind, body and soul?"  
  
"Yes, oh yes! "  
  
Gentatsu gently let him go and smiled.  
  
"Soon."  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
